Synchronization
by Doctor-River
Summary: For once they're both up to the same point and there's only one way to appreciate that...


**A/N: Here's a sexy little oneshot I felt like writing because there haven't been many recently and plus it's fun! Been writing this late at night between homework so sorry about any mistakes or if it just isn't that good in general... Anyway, 1,999 words (excluding the A/N ) and written for all of you Doctor/River shippers who want more sexy-ness! Oh, and this is where the Doctor shows his true colours so if you don't like a dominant Doctor then tough!**

**I will also try to update my Doctor Who/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover 'Avast Timetraveller' as soon as I can, but will still be a while...**

**And a little bit of advertising now...**

**Firstly check out my profile and read my other fics, and secondly watch some of my Youtube vids, most of them are Doctor/River and I've added a few new ones since last time I advertised! http:/ www . youtube . com / user / Pokeluva1 ?feature = mhee (copy and paste, then delete the spaces)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two pairs of feet rampaging down the corridor until the familiar shade of blue illuminated the dark tunnels. With a mighty heave the doors were pulled open and the two time lords dashed inside, running up to the console in the centre.<p>

"River, fly her!" The Doctor yelled as he slammed the doors closed and joined her at the console.

"Where?" She called over from the other side.

"Anywhere that's away from here!" The slight panic in his voice told her that there was no time to waste.

She began flipping switches and pressing buttons until the TARDIS had dematerialised to take them far away from their destination. Now they were simply drifting in the time vortex where they were moderately safe.

"And safe..." she smiled. There was a moment of silence and then something caught the Doctor's attention...

"So River... why are you wearing that?" the Doctor asked as suavely and casually as he could whilst his eyes scanned her body up and down. She seemed to not be wearing much more than a skimpy white bikini with a translucent sarong and her trademark outrageously high heels, this time in gold.

"Out of all the questions you could ask, you choose that one first?" she laughed raising an eyebrow. The Doctor grinned and nodded his head.

She smirked her playful smirk and she bit her lip seductively, just enough to make the Doctor's hearts skip several beats. "Well, I was going out somewhere, which is none of your business, then I ran into you and coincidentally, the people after you were also after me a long time ago. I didn't exactly have time to change." She laughed, it sounded so heavenly as it echoed off the TARDIS walls.

"Fine by me..." the Doctor mumbled as he continued watching her body's every movement around the console. "Mmm... Very sexy..." his eyes were fixed on her perfect body dancing around the console.

"Did you say something, Sweetie?" River looked over the control panel at him.

"Um, no..." he replied frantically as he snapped back into reality.

River smirked at his bad attempt at acting casual as he approached her. She was leaning on the console feeling quite tired after all of the running they just did. The Doctor stood just behind her, resting his head on her shoulder.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently. "How about I give you a massage?" he offered and brushed her curls aside so he could plant a tender kiss on her neck.

She nodded her head. "A massage sounds perfect."

The Doctor slid his hand into River's and entwined his fingers with hers. "Come along, Song this is no place for a massage." he grinned eagerly.

She returned his smile and squeezed his hand gently. He guided her down the corridors to the room of alternate appearances, which he had specially requested for it to look like a massage clinic, given the circumstances.

He opened the door to reveal a dark room, illuminated by a soft amber glow of the lights. In the middle was a bed with a small headboard, a silk material draped over the mattress and it had a small pillow sitting at one end.

"Take a seat..." He smiled and closed the door.

River grinned her famous mischievous grin and strolled over to the bed swaying her hips slightly on the way. She perched herself on the bed then swung her legs up. She leaned back, closing her eyes as she waited for the Doctor.

The Doctor approached the bed; his gaze was fixed on River's glamorous body. The revealing outfit generously emphasised every part of her perfect form. He stood at the end of the bed, looking over her body as he placed his hands on her temples and rubbed his fingertips soothingly. He leaned in and pressed a kiss, upside down, on her forehead.

River hummed contently as a smile formed on her lips. The Doctor grinned, enjoying the sounds River made. He moved his hands to her shoulders and massaged gently. His fingers caressed the tense muscles in her upper arms, and then she began to relax. A faint moan rolled out from the back of her throat, she certainly was relaxed now.

This made the Doctor even more eager so he trailed his hands from her shoulders down her chest and onto her breasts, he squeezed them gently. His fingertips caressed the supple skin concealed under the small pieces of material tenderly. It felt so right, how the shape of her perfect breasts fitted in his hands like they were made for each other.

He slid the two pieces of material on her chest either side of her breasts and began to massage her bare chest. Her nipples under the palms of his hands grew firm as he had triggered her erection. He pinched her nipples gently as the firmness was rather enticing.

River arched her back into his hands as he continued caressing her breasts in just the right way. His thumbs moved in small circles over her dark, hard nipples and this gained a slightly louder moan from her. The sounds escaping from River's lips made him all the more addicted to her so he walked around the side of the bed and climbed on it with one leg either side of her hips, his hands never leaving her breasts.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her breast, closing them around her nipple. He swirled his tongue in small circles around the sensitive tip whilst his thumb continued caressing the other. River moaned loudly as she tilted her head back. The Doctor smirked at the seductive sound and reached into his pocket.

He pulled his lips away from River's nipple to whisper in her ear. "You are a very bad influence on me..." he lifted out two pairs of handcuffs.

His fingertips trailed up her arms until he placed a cuff on each wrist, once he heard the click he locked the other metal rings to the bedposts, effectively trapping her. He slid his fingers down her body then back up, sliding the sarong up in the process.

He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt before unfastening his belt to slide down his trousers. He leaned in and started to lick River's other nipple whilst his hands ran over her body and slid into the bottom of her bikini. This earned him a moan of pleasure as she tried to buck her hips into his. "Patience Doctor Song..." he smirked as he sucked on the hard tip of her breast.

She simply moaned throatily in response. She was already nice and wet as he stroked his fingers either side of her clit teasingly. Her moans became louder as he continued teasing her. Admittedly, now he was finding it hard to resist her as he could feel himself trying to fight back the urge.

His hands trailed back up her body round to the back of her neck. He untied her bikini top and removed it from her chest. His hands then ran down her stomach as he removed the thin sarong from her waist, adding it to the pile of their clothing on the floor. After, he slowly slid down her bikini bottom, kissing down her leg as he did so. He pulled off the garment and then slid his tongue across her satin soft skin gently licking up her inner thigh.

His tongue licked across her wet entrance then he placed a kiss at her core. He continued travelling back up her body; he started to lick up her stomach before halting at her breast once more. This time as he began to suck her still hard and moist nipple, he entered her.

River gasped loudly, arching her back at the feel of him sliding into her. She bucked her hips eagerly as she tried to move her body into his but she was restrained as the Doctor dominated the situation. He used his hands to restrain her as he continued to move deeper into her. He pressed her hips down, no matter how hard she tried to fight it she couldn't move hers in response, he was completely in control. His thirst for her was so great that he wanted to be in total control. All she could do was wrap her legs around his waist and lean her body up into him.

He began to move faster and deeper into her as the need for release grew inside of him, ready to explode in a kaleidoscope of fiery passion and burning desire. Her legs wrapped around him tighter as he continued hitting her spot just right, and he certainly knew it. The loud moans escaping River's throat drove the Doctor even more intensely as he continued working towards the climax.

He felt her legs tighten around him as she was right on the verge of crossing over into orgasm. He continued to thrust as fast and hard as he could into her to send her over the edge. He knew his job was done well when she screamed his name in Gallifreyan as loud as she could as her muscles tightened below him. He felt her arch her back into him as he continued licking her erect nipple, then she relaxed after the precious moments of glorious bliss at the end of intercourse ended.

He withdrew his mouth from the hard, sensitive nub at the tip of her breast and gazed down at her glamorous body with satisfaction. Her nipples glistened as the result of his handy work lingered. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "How about we get you cleaned up?"

She nodded in response as her rapid breathing prevented her from forming actual words. He made note of her response and he un-cuffed her, earning a faint moan of pleasure as she was finally free from the restraints. Not long after being released, River was scooped up in the Doctor's arms and escorted to the en-suite bathroom.

The pair stepped into the shower together, with the Doctor standing behind River, his hands at her waist and his chin on her shoulder. He reached forwards and turned on the water, letting it rain down on their bodies.

River leaned her head back into the Doctor's chest and eased her eyes closed. She sighed contently as the warm beads of water rolled down her body, cleansing her. The Doctor looked down at her beautiful form dripping wet with water and that turned him on. His hands lifted up from her waist to her full breasts, tracing the shape of her body as his fingertips caressed her silky skin.

His hands cupped her breasts, letting her firm nipples sit in his palms, gently brushing against his skin as he massaged her breasts. She moaned softly as his thumbs moved in small circles over her nipples as he gently kissed her neck. He moved his body closer to hers, feeling quite aroused again.

"Are we going to do this again?" River laughed throatily after another contented moan.

"If you want, I don't have a problem with it. You are a pretty damn sexy woman..." the Doctor smirked. "And I just want to cherish my time with you, while I can..."

"Well then, shall we get started?" River grinned cheekily.

That was all that the Doctor needed before he placed his hands on her hips and turned her to face him. He lifted her thighs to his waist and pushed her into the wall. This was where it began, the spark of an amazing night filled with sensuous love making...

And this is what happens when on these rare occasions, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call, they are in harmonic synchronization. Those moments are so tender and so, so blessed that even time itself cries on each day in between...


End file.
